


Arthurs first crush back in scool

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mental Ilness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Headcanons about Arties first crush
Kudos: 5





	Arthurs first crush back in scool

*Arthur had a huge crush on a girl in his class but he was way too shy to talk to her. He wasnt even sure if she knew his name or if he even existed because she never even looked at him. But he kept daydreaming about her when he was going to sleep. All he wanted was her to notice him.

*He wished her to be his first kiss and practiced kissing on the back of his hand. Deep down he didnt belived that she would ever kiss him but there was still a spark of hope inside of him that some day a miracle would happen and he wanted to be a great kisser if the day ever comes.

*He always took a close look when couples in movies kissed each other. Arthur was fascinated by the thought of it.

*The girl didnt seemed to notice about him. Arthur was always sitting in the back of the classroom, in the very last line. Most times there was no one sitting beside him because he didnt had any friends and no one wanted to take the seat beside him. The other kids thought he was weird and eighter acted like he wasnt there or bullied him.

*Arthur prefered being bullied than being ignored. The ignorance was worse than anything else he experienced in scool. And being ignored by the girl he liked so much hurt him the most.

*Some days he hated himself for being too shy to talk to her to even TRY. But he knew that he didnt stood a chance with her. She was always with the `cool guys` and Artie was very intimitated by them. It was the same group of people that used to beat him up after sccool.

*Artie kept hiding behind the trash cans when scool was over, so they wouldnt find him to beat him up. Some day he was hiding there again and his crush walked by with one of her girlfriends, making fun of Arthurs clothes. Arthur used to wear the same kinda clothes almost everyday. His sweater was way too big, so as his pants.He always had to pull up his pants because he didnt had a belt. After hearing her making fun of his clothes he was even more embarrassed about it.

*He kept writing poetry about her in one of his early diaries, fantasizing about walking down the streets with her, holding hands. 

*One time he found an old polaroid camera on a flea market and took it with him. He wanted to take a photo of her without her noticing. A natural snapshot of her smiling. Seeing her smile always made him feel warm inside. He waited until she was standing there, laughing with her friends and hid behind a tree to take some polaroids. But she noticed and got up to him, calling him a stalker and a freak.

*Arthur apologised to her and told her he just did that because he thought she was beautiful. One of her male friends heard the conversation and beat him up for taking her picture. The guy stole the photo and tore it apart.

*Arthur was trying to figure out how he could make up for it. He didnt wanted her to be mad at him, so he crafted a bunch of flowers out of paper for her. He used watercolors to draw the blossoms and cut them out. He even picked some real flowers and glued the blossoms on the paper ones to make it look more realistic. He put a little note on the bunch that said "I really like you"

*Arthur carried the paper flowers with him every day, waiting for a moment when she was alone, so he could get up to her and give her teh present. It took like a week until he felt like it was the right moment. He got up to her and gave her the flowers. The girl actually liked his present and admitted that she kinda liked him too. But she could never make it public, because she would lose all her friends if they would see her talking to him. 

*She grabbed his hand to hide behind a big tree that was standing in the back of the scool yard and told him how sorry she was about the fact that all the others called him names. For the first time in his life Arthur felt like someone truly liked him. He asked her if he can kiss her on the cheek and she said sure, but he had to hurry up so one one would see them together. Arthur was so nervous and afraid about doing something wrong that he broke out in laughter as soon as their faces got closer to each other. It was his painful laughter. He tried so hard to stop it that he was almost choking.

* The girl got really mad at told him that her friends would hear him laughing and find her spending time with a looner like him. But Arthur couldnt stop.

*The girl slapped him right in the face and told him that the other ones were totally right about him. That he was nothing but a freak.


End file.
